falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Esteban Castro
A young & outgoing man, cardinal Castro is an unlikely match for his community. Recently promoted, he has only been a cardinal for a year, yet already has the full respect of his barony. Biography Esteban was born on November 13th, 2252 to Jalek and Mangetta Castro, in La Baronia de Mar. Tribals from The Saltlands, the Castros converted to Catholicism around 2236 thanks to missionaries in the lead-up to the first Saltlands Crusade. Moving north soon afterwards, the couple travel for better livelihoods and eventually settle in La Baronia de Mar. Being the only child, Esteban received his parents' full attention, as well as their demands and expectations. At the age of seven he was enrolled in Sunday school where he showed talent not only in remembering the stories of the saints and the bible, but also in arithmetic and writing. By ten he would be the star student in his class, and an altar boy during services. His regard by the cardinal as well as his tribal background created resentment amongst several classmates however, and he would be bullied as a result. In 2266 seeing how young Esteban was developing and how he rose above his tormentors, as well as he himself was aging, cardinal Malè approached the Castros about sending Esteban to La Academia de los Jovenes. Being devout and civily-minded, the Castros agreed and Esteban was sent south to the Holy City. Esteban was in awe as he arrived in Soto La Marina, especially at the diverse blend of peoples he encountered, including other salt-mutants. He would prove a great study in school, and graduated in 2274 well versed in doctrine and with confidence. He would be sent to La Baronía de la caña de Mare, where he became a priest under the aged cardinal there, Jorge Manales. He would also be introduced to Tuco Abaroa VI, the ruling baron, finding him a serious, but devout man. He was also shown around the barony, where the cantina and church seemed the only sources of relief from the grayness of the concrete production. The people remained hopefully however, and their faith was strong, which Esteban silently promised to maintain. He jumped into this by organizing food drives among the merchants and well-to-do that passed through the barony. He also organized missionary work for those seeking to preach to the uninformed and the needy. this won him the admiration of the flock, as well as providing a warm counterpart to the detachment of the Baron. He maintained this effort over the next decade, and gave the last rites to Cardinal Manales at his bedside. Wanting as little disturbance as possible, Baron Abaroa nominated Castro to be the barony's cardinal. the pope easily approved this, and Esteban was confirmed on October 18th, 2286. Since then he has launched himself fully into the task of tending to the needy, giving council and looking after the people's well-being. Personality Esteban was quiet and insecure as a child, speaking only when spoken to, or called upon in class. He grew out of this somewhat as a teen, but it would not be until his time in Soto La Marina that he became the man he is today. There he met others like himself, made friends and even had some romantic encounters, which greatly boosted his self-esteem & confidence. Appearance Esteban stands at average height and weight, with short, prematurely gray hair, and smiling brown eyes. Like the majority of Salt-mutants he has longer than proportional arms, and slightly thicker skin. He often dresses in simple robes, saving his full regalia for special occasions. He has a noticeable amount of muscle, lifting weights during his free time. Category:Characters Category:Tamaulipas